Gemma's
by voldobaby
Summary: This is purely for my friend Gemma.


Gemma's one shot. I basically write fanfic on request… not because I'm any good at it. Haha.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience but Mr. Bass is not available."

I sigh inwardly as the pissy English suit yells more about shippings and dates. I zone out just a little bit waiting for him to draw breath so I could yet _again _say…

"I understand the position you are in and I speak on behalf of Bass Industries when I say we regretfully can't make the present arrangement work. We'd be most interested in setting up another meeting-"

And he begins to yell some more. Four months ago this guy would have me nearly hyperventilating and wanting to quit…or at least have me running to the ladies to burst into tears. It took me 30 minutes to pull myself together the first day I had to deal with someone like this.

Jesus being in the same room as my boss nearly had me in cardiac arrest but that was for much different reasons…

"You can tell Chuck bloody Bass-"

"Hello Nicklaus."

The line goes quiet as my boss interrupts. I look over my shoulder through the glass wall that separates his office from mine. He's leaning against his desk smirking, phone held to his ear. I scowl at him; he's just ruined my perfect charade.

"You knew perfectly well what I was offering, you knew perfectly well and yet you strung this out!" Pissy English man spits down the phone, I suppose I should put it down…it's not the kind of three way I'm interested in.

"Yes I did." My boss says bluntly, twisting that smoky velvet voice into new octaves, how did he do that? "But that doesn't give the right to yell at my secretary…it's not deemed professional."

I roll my eyes because he was one to talk.

Mr English begins again, really violently, and I drop the phone. I feel my cheeks heat up as I duck under my desk to retrieve it. I resist looking over my shoulder again, there would be no point, I know he'd be watching, finding my clumsiness amusing.

I'm clicking through his schedule when I hear him through the glass, "Frankly I don't give damn." I look over to see him slam his phone down and swing his jacket over the back of his chair and pull it on. I liked it when he did that, it made his shirt outline what was underneath. I turn back to my computer quickly and hear the brush of the door on the carpet as he steps into my office…well his reception/waiting room… but it was my 'office'.

"I love a good quarrel in the morning, more effective than coffee." He muses setting his empty mug down on my desk.

"I was just under the impression you just liked irritating clients." I reply smoothly keeping my eyes on the screen. It's hard not to smirk, I feel quite brave… maybe I shouldn't have said that.

I freeze when he tugs on my ponytail, "None of that sass Mrs. Povey." Oh my god I loved his voice, it was like silk on broken glass or something else that was poetic…I was becoming obsessed.

I begin to thaw out and nearly have heart attack when he leans down, his face inches from mine and mumurs, "How's my day looking?"

Fucking sunny sir.

I concentrate on not falling out of my chair or breathing while he hums and murmurs things under his breath. He smells amazing.  
_  
NO, don't breathe, don't breathe, you might embarrass yourself._

He sighs, "Meeting with the board now then."

I nod stiffly.

I swear I can _feel _him smirk.

He straightens up and I'm able to draw breath, I really hope blue suits my face…somehow I doubt it. Damn him, damn him and his stupid effect. DAMN HIM.

He lifts up his mug and strolls into the small kitchen to my left; I take the opportunity to check out his ass.

DAMN HIM.

_Tyler, Tyler, Tyler, remember Tyler._

"Don't answer the next couple of calls." He orders coming back into my office, fresh steam rising from his mug. Promptly the phone rings. I look at it like its possessed.

"Johnny English isn't happy?"

"My, you are in a smart ass mood today." He remarks and I feel myself blush, what the fuck was wrong with me today? I WAS GOING TO GET FIRED.

"Sorry" I mumble.

"Don't be." He smirks, "I kind of like it. Beats being too scared to talk to me and throwing my reports everywhere."

I scowl; of course he'd bring that up. It was only the once! And it wasn't my fault, the carpet was overturned and I tripped.

"I can only imagine what you're thinking" He smiles.

Oh you have no idea.

"Revenge" I mutter, pushing my luck. I always found it hard not having the last word.

"Oh don't worry you already got it."I glance up confused as he swings the heavy oak door open ready to part for his meeting, "When you dropped the phone and didn't bend over to get it."

I stare, shocked, gaping as he lets the door swing closed behind him.

_Did he just, did he just, am I, could I? I wonder what he looks like naked._

I push back from my desk and dash into the kitchen. Taking out a cold bottle of water I tear the lid off and try to keep the same chant in my head…

_Tyler, Tyler, Tyler, Tyler._

Somehow I still end up picturing him when he stretches to put on his jack.

God fucking damn it all! Shouldn't you get these urges in fucking college? I was graduate! I was an adult! I wanted to like whipped cream off him! Oh what? No, no, no, no.

I slam my hand down on the counter top and jump when the phone begins ringing again. He said not to answer it…but it still made me anxious.

I take a deep breath and smooth down my skirt. I was a professional, I was a graduate and I had a degree, I had priorities, I had goals! One of them was not to fuck Chuck Bass on his desk…No, no it wasn't.

Oh my god, STOP IT!

I was in a relationship for pete's sake, I loved my boyfriend…this was just a silly crush. I mean Mr. Bass was powerful, he was sexy, charming, smart, rich, creative, witty, suave…naughty.

It was just a crush!

I nod completely resolute, I mean, I had a crush on Taylor Lautner but it didn't mean I'd sleep with him, well… No! no I wouldn't because for one I didn't know him…and Who's to say Chuck, I mean, Mr. Bass liked me like that. At all.

So yes, just a crush, I could handle that. I take another long drink of my water and repeat the same mantra.

_Tyler, Tyler, Tyler, Crush, crush, crush._

I amble out of the kitchen slowly gaining my composure when the double doors swing open and progress goes right out the window.

"What happened to the meeting?"

"Done. Fired them, all incompetent. "He says simply striding back to his office, he turns to me opening his office door, "Any messages?"

"You told me not to answer the phone." I feel the blood drain from my face.

He frowns, "Yes I did…check messages, forward anything from Blair."All playfulness is gone from his demeanour and the professionals back as he disappears into his office.

I sigh and walk back to my desk somewhat disappointed at his change, I don't know why he's with her when she just makes him moody. Then again, none of my business, no, none, not my business he dates a bitch on wheels.

Sure enough there is a message from her, she's pretty formal until she tags 'Your secretary is slacking…again' at the end and then something about him picking up a tuxedo. I forward it to him and go about RSVP-ing to events.

A little while later I hear him…

"Blair this tiresome!"

I can't help it, my sense of hearing heightens and strains to eavesdrop. I pretend to hunt for some paperwork in my drawer and sneak a peek at him. He's leaning his forehead n his fist, oh wow he was pissed. He pulls his hand away and I straighten up immediately, catching my finger in the drawer as I close it.

"OW!" I clutch it to my chest and dart for the kitchen. I am such an idiot, idiot, idiot. I was going to get fired, I just screamed in his office. Urgh.

I'm muttering under my breath, strings of unprofessional curses when someone reaches out and pulls my hand from under the faucet.

"Ouch." He murmurs.

Oh hell.

He's so close and that masculine aroma envelops me. I half close my eyes but then he's talking.

"What?" I ask and he smirks down at my hand, "I mean 'pardon?'"

He holds it under the cold water again, "I said it looked…nasty." He glances up at me from under his lashes when pronouncing the last word.

My hearts stops.

"Uh, yeah, hurts." I ramble feeling my face heat up and try to concentrate on the cold water.

_He has such a pretty face, fucking sexy cheekbones and pouty lips… I wanted to bite them._

"Do I really have such an effect on you?" he breathes and I nearly flinch as he runs his finger lightly down my cheek.

I am about to have a nervous breakdown.

I nod because I'm not capable of speech.

"Good." He murmurs trailing his fingertip down my neck. I shiver.

_Was this really happening? ….If I wake up right now I'll be so pissed._

He tugs my ponytail gently to the right so I have to tilt my head. It nearly embarrassing how shallow my breathing becomes but if this is a dream I have no reason to care. His lips press lightly over a patch of skin before parting and kissing me again. The anticipation is burning through me, I want to do something but I'm frozen.

"I have thought about this for the longest time…" he murmurs, "It's been hell."

His hand slides over my hip as he sidles up behind me, pressing his chest against my back. It's like I've never been so aware of myself, so aware of the sense of touch, it's like his finger tips are electric and sending sparks through me.

I inhale sharply when his lips brush my ear, "Do you like to torture me?" his hands slid upwards simultaneously to my waist.

"No." I answer barely audible. I can't process, all I can think about is how ironic it is that he thinks I've tortured him when it seems that's all he was doing to me.

And I loved it.

"I would like to think, as my secretary, you would know how unforgiving I can be." His tone gets lower and I grip the counter as he pushes his hips against my ass.

_Oh._

"Yes, sir." I breathe and he slides his hands up my body, down my arms.

"Good." He says curtly and grabs my forearms sharply and lifting them. My palms make a resounding slap on the cupboards above and my nerves are starting to fray. I feel completely at his mercy.

His foot nudges my ankle and I shift it over.

"Further" he orders softly sliding his hands over my arms and down my sides to my hips, I shiver. Spreading my legs further apart and let out a shaky breath as he draws my hips back. He grinds slowly and deliberately against my backside and I moan.

"See, you can be an asset to this company when you concentrate fully." He murmurs and I feel him pull on my skirt zipper, sliding it slowly down my hip.

I want to touch him, I want touch him so badly and I'm torn in frustration, anticipation and concentration. My nails dig into the wood as he untucks my blouse, sliding his hand under the fabric. He traces his fingertip across my stomach and I lean my head back. He uses the advantage to assault my neck, his teeth scraping against my skin.

"Ah" he admonishes pinning my hand to my chest. My concentration had broken and I'd reached back for him, momentarily having the chance to sink my fingers into his hair. I expected it to feel thick with product, but it was soft as it was smooth…I'd often dreamt of mussing it up.

He tuts, "I'm in control."

He hesitates and I'm pinned under his coffee coloured eyes, then he leans in and brushes his lips across mine before kissing me in such a way that could only be described as possession. His tongue sweeps across my parted lips before dipping into mouth and then he's the only thing in the world, the only thing solid, the only thing holding me up. It was better than anything I'd ever imagined, it was like liquid gold and chocolate, it was sweet but it was power, it was Chuck Bass.

He releases my hand and begins unbuttoning my blouse, the maddening tension making me writhe against him so my skirt slips down my thighs. He breaks away breathless and pulls my blouse from my shoulders and down off me, flinging it away. His breathings as rough as mine, as he puts my hands back into place. I want to turn around; I don't want to wait anymore.

I take a deep breath and he crouches down by my thighs, tugging down my skirt. I step out of it and he throws in away as well. It crosses my mind I'm in my underwear, at my work place, at the hands of my boss…the only problem I could think of was he was yet to be.

He grazes his mouth from my knee up my thigh, pulling my legs apart again.

"Mr. Bass…please."

He stands swiftly so he pressed against my back again, my naked flesh responds excitedly to the feel of his clothes…but I want them off.

"I think" he murmurs into my ear so I whimper, "I prefer this dress code." He trails kisses between my shoulder blades.

"Please." I repeat as his hands skirt over my waist and up to cup me over my bra.

I feel him smirk against my skin, "Please what?" One hand drops and skitters down my stomach, I move restlessly against him searching for friction. His fingers skim the edge of my panties, he's teasing, playing his hard baller role before closing a deal.

"Tell me." He commands roughly cupping me through the thin material.

"That" I gasp, "that."

He spins me and reaches down for my thighs, pulling me up against his body and pushing me onto the counter. I finally have some control, my fingers get lost in his hair and I pulling his mouth to mine, I would never get bored of this. He kisses me bruisingly until my lips tingle and I'm breathless. I wrap my legs around his waist, desperate to find some friction and begin unbuttoning his shirt as he dots wet kisses around my chest and neck. I end up ripping the last few buttons off and he looks at me, his eyes burning so I don't know whether I'm about to be punished or rewarded.

I don't care. His shirts off now. Its better than I imagined. I run my hands all over him, trying to memorize muscles and curves of biceps and abs, biting and kissing his skin. He seems to like it but I have a moment of doubt when he suddenly pulls my knees back so I fall back onto the counter on my forearms.

He smirks, hair mussy, eyes wanting as he leans down and begins kissing my thighs. I tilt my head back relishing in the sensation and take a deep breath as his fingers hook into my panties and begins pulling them down. I feel the fabric leave my skin and the soft thud as he throws them away, his hand cups the back of my neck as he pulls me up and leans his forehead against mine, his skilful fingers gliding up the inside of my thigh, leaving goose bumps in their wake.

His breathings rough and I bite my lip as he finds my wet spot, massaging my clit lightly between his fingers.  
"I want to hear you."

I immediately release my lip and gasp as he slides two fingers inside me making me gasp and cling to him. He works on me teasing me before placing his thumb on my clit, stroking me and making me writhe on the counter under his grasp. He's in complete control and when I moan loudly he covers my mouth with his lips, drinking it in. He doesn't relent and my toes curl as the sensation runs hot all over my skin, a tale-tell on the explosion that will follow.

But he stops.

"No" I moan and open my eyes to find him opening his trousers and in one movement…

"Ah" I groan loudly, digging my nails in to his skin as he fills me, "Oh my god."

He pulls me closer, unclipping my bra and pulling it off. I can't place myself, can't think, it's just him and sensations.

"You'll come how I want you to." He growls.

_Holy shit._

I'm trying to get a grip, trying to grip the feeling of him inside me, but it's too much to comprehend, I'm past thinking. I feel so hot, I feel like I need to push him away but have him like this always, to feel this always, I need him to move.

He lets me get used to him while he ducks to kiss my chest, he grips my hair and pulls so I lean back, giving him access to explore my chest. He kisses my breast, gliding his tongue over my nipple before closing his mouth over it. I moan and then scream as he pulls back and thrusts into me.

"Oh fuck." He mutters.

I've never, ever, heard him swear, its so hot.

He moves at a building pace, so the orgasm that was so tangible before comes hurtling back in full force.

"Oh my god!" I exclaim, I try to anchor myself, clinging to him so hard I'm sure I was going to draw blood. I was wrapped around him like Ivy but he still managed to make fireworks and pleasure explode through me. I hear him mutter under his breath as I gasp and whimper he slows his pace, bringing me down slowly. The pleasure ripples over my skin and I slump against him, burying my face into his neck, he hitches my knee further up his waist.

He tugs my head back so he can kiss my cheek, my lips, and my neck. It's slow and sweet…almost. His hips pick up the pace again and my nails drag over his back in sweet agony. It's too much.

Our bodies are damp with sweat, making wet slapping noises on a counter in one of the most respected building in New York. I love it. I make a hasty grab for his hair, scared to lose grip on him as the feeling begins to unfurl in my lower regions again. He kisses me deeply, as I caress his cheekbones and possess those pouty lips, breathlessly I nip his bottom one.

He smirks so it gets free of my grip.

"So many other things I want to do to you." He rasps.

He can do them, I don't care.

The fuse is racing to the firework display again, "Oh god!"

"Say my name." he breathes.

"Mr. Bass." I moan.

He groans loudly and kisses me as I explode and come undone. I hear myself cry out and make incoherent noises as he mutters a string of curse words that's prolong my orgasm, fuck it was so hot to hear him swear.

His thrusts slow, bringing us down. I'm spent and so is he, his hands move from my ass and wrap around me feebly as he rests his face in the crook of my neck. I hold him the best I can. I worry he's going to pull away and dress like nothing has happened at any moment…

He pulls back and kisses me lightly on the lips, lifting me off the counter and setting me down. My legs feel like jelly. He keeps his arms around me.

"Was that on the schedule?" he asks causally.

I giggle and shake my head, this was weird…good weird…but weird.

"Maybe it should be from now on" he suggests in his velvet voice before dipping in tongue into my mouth again.

My hands go for his hair again.

"Chuck!" a female voice yells over the swing of the heavy doors to the office.

We both freeze.

"Fuck!" he mutters breaking away and pulling up his trousers. I snatch up my clothes and hold them against me, not sure if I remember how to dress.

My fingers tremble as I pull on my blouse and try and work out which way up is my skirt.

"Stay in here" he murmurs suddenly, I look up as he swoops in for a quick kiss. He's fully dressed and managed to slick his hair back to be presentable. How the fuck did he manage that in twenty seconds?

He exits quickly and I hear him greet Blair.

_Oh my fucking god, what is my life?_

I hop into my skirt and zip it up, pulling on my panties afterwards. I hear chuck laugh coldly at his girlfriend.

_Oh fuck, fuck, fuck._

"Leave her alone Blair!" I hear him warn and look up to see Blair round the corner into the little kitchen.

I swallow as her cold eyes appraise me scornfully.

"Well you didn't have to look far…or ask more than once I'm guessing" she sneers.

I really don't need this.

"I thought the point of calling it quits meant no longer interfering in each other's lives." He says smoothly and ice cold from behind her.

"I'm going to go" I tell him bluntly.

He nods from behind her and her nostrils flare. I stride past her, trying not to show how shit scared I was.

"You have an appointment at three" I remind him, and he purses his lips together in an effort not to laugh.

_Cocky fucker._

I collect my bag as she begins snapping at him, about what low specimen of a man he was and something about his father. I'm heading for the door when she calls after me.

"I will ruin you!" she spits.

I knew she had just as much power as he did, I knew she could, I knew I may have jeopardised my whole career…yet I found myself saying.

"I don't work for you." And with a small smile I disappear through the doors and half run to the elevator.

Once inside it kind of all threatens to wash over me, the consequences I might face. I can only think he'd called it off with her and came looking for me, which I'm fine with, I had no romantic ideas of running away with him, I couldn't play his games, I couldn't counter him. I could only hope they didn't get back together…and I could keep my job…even if it meant she told Tyler.

_Oh god Tyler._

I run my hands over my face as the lift descends.

**

Cautiously I push open our apartment door. I'd been debating the whole journey hear whether to tell him or not… and I couldn't. I didn't know how to go about explaining, not when it was so fresh in my head, not when it hadn't processed. I didn't know what to do, what was right, just that I wasn't going to tell him tonight and I didn't care if it made me selfish.

I hear a collective cheer from the living room, he's watching sports centre, probably drinking a beer…

I drop my bag to the floor and wander into the kitchen, pouring myself a glass of wine.

"Hey babe!" he greets.

I turn as he stoops to kiss me, so sweet.

"Your home early" he observes leaning back against the counter, taking a swig from his bottle.

I take In his tan skin, probing sweet eyes and cheeky smile…no I couldn't tell him. Not tonight.

"Yeah, um, fighting with his girlfriend again. Didn't want to stick around." I murmur.

He hums setting down his beer and taking my face in his hands, "His problems are not yours, don't let it drive you to drink." He smiles boldly, he reminded me so much of an insolent teenager. He was different from Chuck…but they were both in the same sphere, just different spectrums.

I snort feebly at his comment and take a sip from my glass.

"Were becoming daytime alcoholics? Does that mean were getting older or boring?" he asks.

"Older, which usually means more complications" I mutter pulling his hands away and walking into our living room.

I look around at our place, our things, our memories…had I thrown it all away? Or was it simply not a part of me anymore.

"Stressed?" he guesses coming up behind me. I nod and he pulls my hair loose. That feels nice, he brushes his fingers through it.

"I can think of a few things that give stress relief." He announces playfully wrapping his arms around my waist.

It surprises me the lack of guilt I feel.

"Let me chill out" I murmur, "And you finish watching your game."

"You rock, you know that?" he tells me kissing my hair and tugging me along to the sofa. I curl up beside him and drink as he watches the end of the football game. His arms thrown around me and I smile as he lets out a cheer thrusting his fist into the air.

"Fucking suck it! Matt owes me twenty bucks!" He exclaims happily as the commentators take over the screen.

I take a sip of my wine, all the more relaxed, anxiety gone.

I realise I wanted this too, I wanted him for me to home to, our friends that come around almost every weekend and to keep our plans and memories intact. Telling him would lead to an inevitable break up, he would be so hurt and I couldn't stand to see him like that knowing I was the cause. I would let what I'd done with Chuck become a different part of me, a smaller part. Everyone had fantasys they lived out in their head… I could live mine out at the office… maybe. I was most likely fired. I'd tell Tyler I'd quit. He didn't have to know, it wouldn't do any good.

I'd just let it hurt me instead.

I set down my wine glass and he brings his bottle to his lips again, I curl around him further.

"Think we should celebrate" I whisper into his ear. He swallows his beer quickly, it's almost comical the noise it makes.

He quirks his eyebrow, "What did you have in mind?"

I take his beer from him and set it on the floor. Then bending back up I lean in and kiss him, hitching my knee over his hip so I was straddling him. I take his familiar face in my heads, strong jaw, straight nose, pink shell lips. I used to tease him about wearing lipstick when we were dating, but the colour only got deeper the loner I kissed him.

The great thing about Tyler was he knew what I liked. I drag his shirt up over his head and he rests his hands on my hips as I explore his body with my mouth and fingertips. I love his broad shoulders, there for me to hand on to and later to make me feel safe when I'm nestled to chest.

He groans when I let my tongue glide over his skin before closing over it with my lips. He tries to tilt me off him but I grab his hands and pin them either side of his head. Now I was the one in control.  
He smirks and reaches for me but I go for his neck again, teasing him, his chest is rising and falling rapidly. It was easy to understand why Mr. Bass wanted to control for a living.

I grind against his jeans and he lets out a breath between his teeth, that's when I kiss him. He tries to pull out of my grip but I slam his hands back to place.

He huffs frustrated, "Gemma."

"Stay." I order and kiss him lightly before sliding off his body to the floor.

He exhales heavily as I unzip his jeans and pull them off along with his boxers. I slide my hands up and down his thighs before taking him in my hands. He throws his head back as I let one hand slide up his length, gripping him, and down again.

"Yes baby," he sighs and I shuffle in between his knees. I poke my tongue out, attentively across his tip and he groans. The noise is so sexy, so raw that I take him fully my mouth.

"Jesus Christ" he growls, his fingers threading into my hair. I bob my head up and down, pressing my tongue firmly against his hard length and swirling it around the tip. I love having him like this, I'm in control of him.

He take me by surprise, letting out a frustrated groan and reaching down for me and throwing me back onto the couch…and for the second time that day I'm being stripped. He rips open my blouse, the buttons pinging off our coffee table, and pushes my skirt up my thighs so it's bunched around my hips. His leaves hungry kisses over my chest and stomach, biting me slightly so I moan and dig my hands into his messy dark hair.

"Tyler."

He responds by leaning back and ripping my panties from my body, holy shit. I reach up for him and kiss him fiercely, so we're writing around together, fighting for dominance.

I smile smugly as I give one resolute push and have him against the back of our couch; I hitch my knee over and kiss him.

"I'm on top tonight" I breathe and he pulls my lips to his again in defeat.

He reaches between us and positions himself before moving to my hips. I break away from his mouth and gasp as I sink down onto him. My hands braced on his broad shoulders as he grips my hips, guiding me.

"I love you." He moans.

I begin to rock my hips, lifting and circling, down again and he guides me, lifting his to meet me. I sit back and allow him to push and pull me up and down as I concentrate on the feeling, hitting me deep inside.

"So fucking hot." He mutters

My moaning escalates to the point of screaming, I know how likes to hear me.

He sits up, wrapping his strong arm around my back, I thread my fingers into his hair and try to remember how to breathe as I move my hips and kiss him.

Then I'm thrown on my back. He grips my backside, holding me up so he slide a cushion under me.

"My turn." He exhales sliding into me again. I hold onto his wrists and bite into the cushion as he thrusts into me, hard.

I'm lost, completely and utterly lost as he slams into me again and again. It's hard to breathe, trying to remember how to do so.

"Tyler!" I cry and immediately his chest covers me, his lips on my neck.

"Are you going to come for me baby?" He aska roughly and I moan in return.

Then it's building, the sensation that burning and searing through my veins, I'm aware I'm being loud, I don't give a damn….and I can't breath as it explodes. It knocks the air from my lungs which makes my orgasm more and more intense. I arch up against him as he groans my name and his thrusts become more erratic indicating he's coming too.

I wrap my arms around him as his pace slows, and with a final jerk of his hips he stills and I hold him.

We lie there, I'm not sure how long for but it comes to my attention our living rooms shrouded in shade, the TV being the only light in the room.

He kisses my neck, my jaw until he reaches my mouth.

"If you want to end all your bad days like that, I really wouldn't mind." He says and I kiss him, devouring how he tastes.

Its been a very, very good day…

WELLLL GEMMA I HOPE YOU'RE A HAPPY GIRL (:


End file.
